


When Mama's angry

by JayKaiafromCrossover



Category: Crossover (Series)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, I forgot how to tag, Kaia is like a overprotective father but she's actually a mother, Kaia vs Hawkfrost, M/M, Other, There's not really heavy violence, This is kinda a crack fic, i think, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayKaiafromCrossover/pseuds/JayKaiafromCrossover
Summary: Kaia has always been protective over her daughter Kayumi (Roblox Kaia) ever since she lost her. When she finds out she's dating a guy that stole her revenge kill she is pissed/
Relationships: Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Roblox Kaia (Kayumi)
Comments: 1





	When Mama's angry

Human Kaia: Why are you still pissed off about not getting that revenge kill?

Kaia: You know how that in Crossover if the person you're trying to get a revenge kill on dies by another person so you go get revenge on the other person who stole your revenge kill?

Human Kaia: Yes what's the problem? Didn't you kill the person who stole your killing blow.

Kaia: Okay let's say that the person who stole your kill is a detective and said person is dating your daughter that is going to marry said daughter so you can't do shit about it. You feel me?

Human Kaia: Wait what ohohoho-

Kaia: Ya get it?

Human Kaia: Ya ya good luck with that one tho' mate.


End file.
